Invader Zim Crystal Gem
by beninator5
Summary: Zim is entrusted to avenge pink diamond by destroying earth. But what happens when he befriends the son of rose quartz, Join zim and Steven in many adventures. P.S. There will be some ZimxPeridot in this.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to invader Zim:Crystal gem. Note I will have Zim think Steven is Rose Quartz.**

In deep space many ships were heading to a planet called conventia. On the planet's surface thousands of green aliens called irkens were heading to a building. Inside two tall irkens known as the tallest were coming down a platform. "Thank you." Tallest Red said. "I bet Yellow Diamond would love this."Tallest Purple said. "Mighty Irken invaders today is the great assigning for Operation Impending Doom Two!"Tallest red said. "As you know we are in an alliance with the gems and we want to help them concur the universe."Tallest purple said. ''WAIT!"An irken coming up said. "NO. It can't be. ZIM!"Both Tallest said. "Sorry I'm late my tallest. I had a run in with some Emeralds on my way here."Zim said. "Ugh. Zim what do you want?"Red asked. "To invade a planet."Zim said. "Well we have a planet perfect for you called Earth."Purple said. "Earth? Why does that sound familiar?"Zim asked. "Its where Pink diamond was shattered."Red said. "OH! so you want me to destroy it. Brilliant."Zim said.

At a station the tallest gave each irken a S.I.R unit. "We have a special unit for you Zim."Red said. Then a sir with blue eyes appear. "Gir reporting for duty."Gir said. "Gir? What does the G stand for?"Zim asked "I don't know."Gir said as he bang his head.

In space Zim was in his voot cruiser. "Gir we will avenge Pink Diamond by destroying Earth!"Zim said.


	2. Chapter 2:The nightmare begins part 2

**So just to let you guys know im adding spinel to the cast as a balance to gir. Also im making Dib and Gaz steven's cousins.**

When Zim and Gir arrived on Earth (A/N Hey that rhymes) They landed in Beach City. "Alright Gir lets get our disguises."Zim said. With their disguises on they headed into town where they bumped into a pink girl. "Hello."The girl said as she picked up Gir. Then a blacked haired boy came and said "Spinel there you are. What are you doing?" "Just introducing myself to my new friends."Spinel said as she put Gir down. "Who are you?"Zim said. "I'm Steven and you met Spinel."Steven said. "What's up with her skin?"Zim asked. "Oh she's a gem like me well i'm half gem."Steven said as he showed Zim his gem. Zim recognize Steven's gem as it belonged to Rose Quartz. "YOU!" Zim said. Then two humans showed up one with Black hair and glasses and one with purple hair and a dress. "Whats up Steven."The black haired one said. "Hey dib and Gaz."Steven said. "Who are they?"Zim asked. "These are my cousins Dib and Gaz."Steven said. "Whose your friend Steven?"Gaz asked. "I AM ZIM"Zim said. Then the ground shakes. "Not again."Dib said as a giant Mammoth like beast came out of nowhere. Then three figures show up and defeat the beast. "Pearl this is the fifth time a gem monster has gotten close to beach city. We need the Swollen eye network to contain these beings."Dib said. "Dib the Swollen eyes are only to intervene when things get out of hand."Pearl said. "That was the deal."The red one said. "Yo Steven whose your green friend."The purple one said. "Since you ask gems i will reval my identity to you."Zim said as he took off his disguise. "An Irken in earth. Thats odd."Pearl said. "YES! I am a rouge. And i wish to hide on this planet."Zim said. "Your welcome to stay at my place."Steven said.

Later at Steven's house. Zim was making his hq in the bathroom. "The tallest were wise to entrust me with this planet Gir. Soon this planet will be ours."Zim said. Little did he know he would soon be defending this planet.

**Boom! The first two chapters are Dib will serve as Zim's friend manly to clear out the gem monsters.**


	3. Chapter 3:Gem glow

Zim was in the bathroom researching the earth's straights and weaknesses. He then heard a loud bang. He went into the living room and saw the gems fighting centipede like gem monsters. "Zim help us."Pearl said. So he activated his pak's defense system and started attacking the centipede. That's when Steven and Spinel came in. "Hey guys you never guess what-" The half human said cut off mid sentence. Zim destroyed a centipeetle and it vanished. Zim then went back into the bathroom.

In the bathroom Zim was still doing his research while gir was with Spinel. He also looked at the history of the earth. He notices that the gems have been around the earth since the gem war ended. Then Steven came in all excited. "Zim my gem was glowing and-"Steven said cut offed by Zim. "Can it wait I'm busy."Zim said. So steven left.

A while later Zim heard a rumble. So he went outside and see that a giant centipede gem was attacking the temple. So he helped by luring the gem monster to him. As he was cornered by the monster a object hit the gem and poofed it. Steven was the one who threw the object at the monster.

Back in the bathroom Zim was thinking about Steven saving him. He then open a list and put Protect the Earth on it and then crossed out Serve the Tallest off it.


	4. Chapter 4:laser light cannon

It was a normal day as zim was relaxing when he saw a red eye coming to earth. The gems saw it and told zim that they needed a light cannon.

While Steven went to get it Zim plan to watch it carefully. "interesting."Zim said as he only saw red eyes in pictures. "oh this is bad."Pearl said.

When Steven got the light cannon it didn't work until he said "If every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs." Which activated it and destroyed the red eye. Then a pod landed at the temple. We saw a figure came out of it. It was a female sayain with pink armour who collapse.

**who is this mysterious figure and what does she want? Find out next time on Invader Zim:Crystal gem.**


	5. Chapter 5:Sayain don't spray it

Once the stranger was placed on to Steven's bed sh awoke. "hi." Said Steven. "Who are you?"Zim asked. "I'm Gine."Gine said. "Your a sayain."Zim said. "Yes."Gine said. "Pearl what are sayains?"Steven asked. "Sayains are strong beings from planet vegeta."Pearl said. "You mean were."zim said which made Pearl shocked. "Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza 35 years ago. It wiped out most Sayains with a few exceptions. Come to think of it i did detect a few sayain life signatures when i arrived."Zim said. "That must be my son."gine said. "Where is it?"Gine asked. "West city"Zim answered.

Once our heroes arrived in west city they were stun by its beauty. "Wow west city!"Spinel said in excitement. Then a man with black spikey hair came to them. "NO WAY! GOKU?"Amethyst said. "Amethyst? Pearl? Garnet? Spinel?"Goku asked as he hugged the four gems. "Good to see you too."Spinel said. "Umm whose this?"Steven asked. "Steven this is Goku. An old friend of ours."Pearl said. Gine then notices Goku resemblance and said "Kakorot?" Goku then said "Mom?" then they hug. "WHATTTTT?!"Amethyst said.

**like that a shocking reunion and more surprises to come next time on invader zim crystal gem.**


End file.
